What Are Friends For
by elisheva
Summary: Elizabeth is tired of her boring life. But will she get more than she bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am neither psychic nor rich. Don't sue.**

* * *

I have this dream- the same dream for many nights now. The only thing that changes are the details. They are getting clearer.

I am standing on a hill, light breeze kissing my body as I stoop to hang the freshly cleaned laundry on some string. A hand comes out to stop me from bending. Will is beside me with a gentle smile.

"I'll do it," he says. "You need to rest."

I smile back as I rest my hand on my protruding stomach, a babe near birth. "I am capable," I have to say.

"Aye, but so am I," he argues gently.

Childish laughter comes to my ears and I turn to see my son coming up the hill, riding on the shoulders of Jack. Both have their shirts off and are as brown as can be. I notice my son's features look much like his father's.

"Momma, I swim!" he says proudly.

I approach to take his tiny hand. "You can? Very good!"

Jack flips him off of his shoulders and onto the ground with practiced ease.

"Momma!" the excited boy cries as he hugs my leg. "Dada and Unnle say I can show baby swim!"

"They did?" I ask my precious child.

Will clears his throat. "I believe what was said was when the baby is old enough Momma might let you teach him to swim."

"Or her," I correct, secretly hoping for a girl to have all to myself.

"No swimming without adults," Jack stated in a surprising show of responsibility.

I smile at him then jump as the baby kicks. I move my son's hand so he too can feel his siblings greeting.

I feel so happy. And content. I want to stand there forever.

But I can't.

The day dawns, the sun shines, my eyes open and my dreams fade. I wake up in my bed, alone. I go through the motions of the day, if only just to pass the time.

Sometimes I find myself walking by the docks, no recollection of walking there but there all the same. Always the same. I look towards the wild sea, pretending to watch the beauty of the waves. But knowing I look beyond, out to the horizon, for a ship. Any ship. Any _familiar_ ship. I stand there longing for something to break up the monotony my life has become. I stand there until it turns so dark I see nothing in front of me, yet I still stand, waiting. It's only until my body wants to collapse that I head home. Alone.

I try distracting myself so the day passes and I do not thing much about anything. But I do miss Will. I even miss Jack and soon I am ready to sleep more and more as I crave for a connection to the two men.

It's the nights that I don't dream at all that are the hardest...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I always enjoy writing Elizabeth since she is such a complex character. That isn't mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

I dressed in pale yellow in honor of the anniversary of the day when my life took a sharp turn. Today was the day I nearly died- the first time. The day James talked marriage. The day _Captain_ Jack Sparrow first flit into my life.

The yellow dress was beautiful and cheery with its lavender sash and tiny bows around the collar. The dress was a lie.

I curled my hair the best I could since the family workers had been let go. In lieu of my husband's absence at sea I was allowed a small penance from my father's coffers but it was barely enough to keep me in the house, so I was without workers. I knew I should let the house go as well but I was stubbornly adamant for sentimental reasons. The house was the only familiar I had left. All else were memories.

Once my appearance was satisfactory I headed out, determined to stand at that very sea wall where I stood what seemed so long ago.

The men working the docks were used to me now. Only new people tend to stare at me. I know that they thought I was waiting for someone to come home. Maybe they were right. Maybe I was. I recognized the pain of yearning I felt. I also recognized there was no separate pain for the different people I wished to be with.

I made it to the sea wall and walked to the edge to look down at the sea. Below was a smattering of rocks and I was amazed, not for the first time, that I made it from the fall unscathed. Leaning myself against the structure before me, I scanned the sea as was my habit.

A warm breeze came from the sea, lifting my long blond curls. I closed my eyes and let the hint of the sea mist kiss my features, bringing a memory of being on a ship to my mind. Specifically one ship: The Black Pearl.

Those memories would do no good I decided and opened my eyes, automatically looking at the sea line once more. Wait. My heart quickened as I recognized a ship on the horizon. I stood there at the wall not daring to move my gaze from the ship as it moved ever painstakingly slow closer to the harbor down below me.

I don't know how long I stood there watching that vessel. The breath I didn't realize I was holding expelled in my disappointment as I found I did not know the ship coming to port.

Suddenly I picked up my dress and made my way to the stone stairs that led to the docks. Mayhap they had news from the open waters.

As I drew closer to the harbor I tried to ignore the obvious looks from the seasoned men of the sea I loved. My focus became my only concern as I turned the corner to get closer to the water's edge.

The ship I was seeking was still a ways out but I wanted to move closer for a better view. I found myself wanting to look for the scope and berated silently, choosing to push those feelings away.

I was trying to determine where the best place for me to camp out until the ship came to port when a tall, young gentleman stepped in front of me, blocking my advance.

"Docks aren't safe for a lady like yourself," he said. "People will take advantage in a heartbeat. You are in need of a guide through these parts and I volunteer to do so."

I struggled to keep my temper in check and responded in a way my father would be pound of. "Thank you kindly for such an offer but I fear to waste your precious time so I must insist that you allow me to continue on my own."

The man smiled wider at me and placed a hand on my upper arm. "Dear lady. You know not what you speak of. I am glad to let you have my attention."

The man was most infuriating. "Kind sir, I beseech you, leave me be. I walk these docks all the time so I would not dream of keeping you from your work, causing your dismissal from your beloved ship."

The tall man laughed and I frowned at the sound. "I am my own captain in charge of my crew. I can, therefore, use my time as I please and it pleases me to spend my time in the company of such a beautiful woman."

I refrained from rolling my eyes and concentrated on his words. "A captain?" I looked over to see the ship I was tracking was closer still. I squinted my eyes to get a look at the crew above deck. I sighed, disappointed, as I recognized the coat as the East India British men. The disappointment hurt physically as I realized just how much I had wanted it to be... well, anyone else from the Caribbean.

My brain filtered that the captain before me had continued his talking to me and I was about to turn back to him when something on deck caused me to pause. Something...familiar. I turned suddenly, interrupting the good captain by grabbing his coat. "Have you a scope?"

"What?" he asked, caught off-balance.

"Your scope. Eyepiece? I need to use a piece of your equipment to see on THAT ship." I pointed to the one which I spoke of.

He looked confused but let me go and began walking towards what was, no doubt, his ship. "Most women know not of ship equipment," he said, voicing one of his many confused thoughts.

"I am well versed," I offered in a way of explanation.

"I see."

I followed him up the gangplank, eagerly grabbed the scope, and swung it in the direction of the ship. "Bloody hell," I muttered, unable to find what I was seeking. The captain beside me shifted but I paid him no mind as I scanned the top deck for the one I thought I saw.

I searched for a good minute before having to admit to myself I had been wishful thinking. Once again disappointed I handed the equipment back to the captain. "I thought I saw someone I once knew."

The man nodded and took a look at the ship himself. "Happens all the time when my men go to port. Fancy they see family members or lovers half the world away for where they really are. What's this? Seems the Navy caught themselves a pirate by the looks of it."

I whirled around from where I was posed to leave and snatched the scope from him. I looked at the deck of the other ship.

A bunch of British coats and...I gasped, my heart beating fast in anticipation. "Jack!"


	3. Chapter 3

I scrambled to get off the current ship I was on when the captain grabbed my wrist to detain me. In my hurry to see my old friend I twisted my hand, determined to find out what Jack was up to.

"You know that man?" the captain asked gruffly.

He held my wrist so tight I feared there would be a bruise from his grip. "Intimately," I said without thinking. My mind was racing and they all concerned getting Jack out of East India's clutches. Beckett may be dead but his hatred for Jack and every other pirate was very much alive. I turned to glare at the man holding me. "Release me! I must go!"

He looked at my face closely. "You are married to a pirate?"

"What the bloody hell does that have to do with releasing me?"

"Marriage to a pirate makes you guilty of the pirate law by proxy."

I impatiently pushed up my sleeve. "I've not been branded and admit to nothing. Release me!"

His face turned ugly and he jerked me to him. "I'm thinking you've been a pirate's whore so you won't mind some gentlemen for company."

The man had the wonderful misfortune of wearing his long sword. I pulled out the weapon and maneuvered it between us to place the point of the blade under his chin. I smiled sweetly at his surprised face. "Release me now or that tongue that was hanging out of your mouth will be falling through your jaw."

That had him letting me go quickly. "Bitch," he hissed but carefully, making sure not to move his jaw too much.

I smiled bigger, stepping back, swishing the sword to show him I did know how to use one, taught the hard way. Then I cleared my features, staring him down. "I'm no whore, pirate or otherwise." I turned and hurried down the gangplank, in a rush to look once again at Captain Jack Sparrow. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn," I cursed my short stature and weeded through the crowd to find the ship I spied.

Finally I found a break through the people and I looked up and down to see where the ship had docked.

There! It was several lengths down and I walked as fast as I could without running, careful to conceal the sword in the folds of my dress.

I slowed and walked without care until I was very near their gangplank. The ship was massive, at least three of the Black Pearl and I wondered abstractly where the Pearl was. I narrowed my eyes as I began to think that Captain Barbossa may have had something to do with the ship's disappearance.

There was Jack! I cleared my face once more and shifted closer to the invisible barrier the people were upholding.

Jack appeared even dirtier than the last time I had seen him. He was without his hat or jacket and had his hands and feet shackled. It seemed they had finally taken heed to all of the fabled stories about wily Jack.

He was wearing his trademark smirk and I felt my heart jump into my throat and my lips curve into a genuine smile. He faltered and was rewarded with a jerk. His expressive eyes darted coldly to his captors before he scanned the crowd and found me. His eyes widened and he smiled back.

Suddenly, he surged against the chains towards me. "Elizabeth!"

I was startled and was about to take a step forward towards him when arms came around my waist and I was lifted and pulled back against a chest.

"Did you really think I would let you go so easily?" It was a familiar voice and I gasped, knowing it was the evil captain.

I struggled against him, hand on the long sword but no way to use it without public interference. "Let me go!"

Jack was jerked back once again and I could tell by his face he was in pain. His smoldering eyes never leaving me as he too struggled against his captors.

"Pirate!" my own captor shouted out and the men stopped their progress so the intended receiver could address him.

Jack straightened up and adopted a carefree look. "Captain," he predictably corrected the man.

"Pirate," the man insisted. "I have your pirate wench who says she's your wife."

Jack's eyes darted to mine for a second and I became hopeful of our situation. I realized I fully trusted Jack to form a plan. He shook his head slight and I took it to mean denial.

"I never!" I protested loudly, trying to look all the world like a disgusted lady, all the while pushing and kicking against him, his arm taking the liberty of pushing my chest up to give him a good view.

Jack leered at me, eyeing me up and down. "Mate, don't ye know anything about pirates? I've no wife. Wouldn't mind having a piece of that. Never been with a saucy lady before."

Why couldn't he talk that plainly any other time? I wondered as I made a nasty face towards him, nose in the air. I was lowered onto my feet and I immediately surged from his grasp, pushing the sword back discreetly before walking up to Jack. "You are a disgusting little man."

He moved his dirty, scruffy face nearer to mine. "There be nothing little about me and I be willing to prove it iffn you wish." He said it loud enough for all to here.

He knew the slap was coming and, as he was a normal recipient to slaps, didn't even blink. I slapped him so his cheek rang the sound but the red outline was barely visible. "You deserve the jails," I said then turned my face to the nearest coat. "Tell me you are locking him up."

"Yes'm," he said, blushing. "West side cell for him."

I continued to glare as they pushed Jack forward again, then turned to MY would be captor. "For your information, Captain," I said, with distain to the horrible man, "I am the widow of Commodore Norrington of the East India Trading Company." I widened my eyes and looked down at the ground as if in sadness. "Forgive a lonely woman for thinking she sees her beloved." I placed a hand to my nose and conjured up some tears easily by thinking of James' death.

The captain actually looked ashamed. "Forgive me, lady. Please accept my sincerest apologies."

I sniffed ladylike and squared my shoulders, looking at him. "It seems you've lost your grip on your sword, sir. I thank God no one was hurt under its sharp point." I turned and walked with seeming purpose before he had a chance to think about the events that had occurred.


	5. Chapter 5

My mind was racing. For weeks, months really, I had been wanting word of Will. And to be fair I had wanted to know how Jack fared. Now Jack Sparrow was here at Port Royal and once again jailed to be hanged.

A million thoughts were jumbled in my head. How did they catch him but not his crew. And if he, for some reason, was not with the Black Pearl then where was she? Why had Will not helped him? Was Will still holding a grudge from that kiss what seems ages ago but still lingered in my mind?

Enough! I told myself. Think of the present situation. How to free Jack. Once again.

I walked swiftly home, testing and discarding ideas all the way there. I tried to think like Jack- to come up with the most preposterous idea ever then working backwards to something feasible.

Once I was home I immediately dug through my chest for my shirt, pants, and boots I wore in my 'pirate' days, though now they were laundered. Once dressed comfortably I reclined on my bed knowing I had all the daylight hours to think and hoping Jack was coming up with the same.

Then I had it! I sat straight up in my bed in excitement. I had my plan.

All I had to do now was wait until dark. 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I've had fun working with these characters, which aren't mine BTW. Reviews are welcome but not required.**

I checked my appearance once more in the looking glass and rolled my eyes. I had more kohl lined around my eyes than Jack normally did. I had to dig around in my wardrobe for my tightest dress and had spent a lifetime trying to lace my own corset. Once the dress was on it made for an interesting show of my chest.

Satisfied at last I reached for a cloak so I would not be accosted by every male out tonight and walked out of my house. Although I wanted to walk fast to get it over with, the tightened corset slowed me down since I couldn't draw a deep breath. I wanted no repeats of my unconscious bout so long ago.

I was in luck it seemed when I made it to the west end of the jail. One young man was at the desk. I touched my curls I had piled on my head, messily tousled, pinched my cheeks and bit my lip. I hid my cloak in the bushes and pulled my dress down further so more of my breasts showed.

Showtime.

I walked in wide eyes, batting at the boy there. He nearly swallowed his tongue. "Can I help you, madam?" he managed to stumble out.

I smiled and leaned forward on the desk. His eyes popped out as my chest nearly did too. "I heard you have a real pirate around here."

He straightened importantly. "Yes, I do."

"Can I see him?"

He frowned as he stood up. "I don't know..."

I pouted and walked around the desk to stand right in front of him, bringing my hands up to play with the buttons of his coat. "I've never seen a real pirate before."

He swallowed noisily and attempted to keep his mind straight. "He's a dangerous prisoner."

I widened my eyes and inched closed to him. "I trust you to keep me safe."

His eyes went down to my exposed flesh as he smiled. "I trust I'll be well rewarded?"

His eyes where they were he missed the dirty look I shot him. "You will get everything you deserve," I promised him.

He pompously turned me around, hands liberally on my hips and propelled me towards the back of the room. I was about to protest when he smiled at me, grabbed the ring of keys hanging by the door and opened it for me to go through.

"Watch your step," he was nice enough to warn.

I'd been in plenty of jails, thanks to the man I was intent on rescuing, and this one was more or less the same. Dark. Damp. Musky.

Candles sputtered in their holders on the walls. Glances in the other cells showed dirty men- and one woman- staring at us.

"What's she here for?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Killed her lover."

"He deserved it, he did," she said, loudly, face against the bars. "They all deserve it, honey! The bastards."

It riled up the men and the jailor stopped to yell at them to calm them down. I ignored them all and saw the dark head and red headscarf I was looking for in a cell near the end of the corridor.

Jack had his back to the far end of the cell, lounging on the ground, one leg extended out, the other bent at the knee with his hand resting on it like he had sat in the most comfortable position and had all the time at his control.

"So, THIS is what a pirate looks like?" I asked softly in a scorning voice.

His head came up and his eyes slowly traveled up my body, an eyebrow raised. He stood in one fluid movement that showed the natural prowess he usually hid behind a drunken stagger, and came to stand in front of me, his hands covering mine on the bars. "One of the best pirates you'll ever meet, luv."

"Strange, you don't look much like a pirate king."

Jack smirked and reached out to finger a fallen curl. "What took you so long?" he asked so low I barely heard.

"It's hardly dark," I protested before I was suddenly jerked away from the bars. I forced myself to stay limp instead of struggle.

:It's not safe to get so close," the jailor breathed in my ear. "He said to be cunning."

I forced a smile up at the man as I turned in his arms. "He looks harmless to me."

"He killed five men as we tried to apprehend him.

I gasped appropriately and glanced back at the 'scary' pirate. He was currently leaned up against the front bars with his arms crossed. I wiggled out of the East Indian man's grip and turned him so his back was now to Jack's cell. I fidgeted with his collar. "I am glad he did not get you because I feel safer with you between us."

The man laughed and attempted to use his advantage to push me across the corridor. "You are perfectly safe with me."

I stood my ground and gently pushed him backwards. He pulled me with him and I allowed him to be distracted kissing and biting my neck as I relieved him of his keys for Jack to take them from me.

I had barely felt the weight of the keys leave my hand when the man I had pinned used his strength to pick me up and turn me back around to slam my back against the bars, pressing his body into mine. His mouth was on mine, pressing my lips so hard against my teeth I could taste my blood. I felt my panic rise in my chest as I tried to push him away but could not.

Then, like music to my ears, I heard it. The cocking of a gun's hammer. And Jack's voice. "Are you entirely sure you be perfectly safe with her, mate?"


	7. Chapter 7

The jailor backed away from me quickly. "Have her. Take her. Do whatever. Just don't kill me!" he pleaded.

"What!" I exclaimed, somewhat surprised. "You son of a bitch!"

Jack tsked as he kept the stolen pistol trained on the _boy_. "You need to learn how to pick you males better, luv," he said, not bothering to look at me.

I stayed where I was to not be a distraction. "Are you saying I should have picked the pirate?" I asked sarcastically, knowing the bantering never bothered him.

I saw him grin. "A pirate's always better than a whelp."

I kicked the back of his heel for the low blow.

He gestured with the gun towards his abandoned cell. "In, lover-boy."

The kid whimpered. "Please."

Jack snorted. "Never beg a pirate. It irritates us. Oh!" he jerked his captive back to hiss, " and it was more like seven men than five." He raised the gun and hit him in the back of the head, making him fold to the ground. Jack locked him in the cell, pocketed the keys, then grabbed my hand to drag me with him.

"Hey!" The murderess stopped Jack in his tracks, causing me to run into him. "What 'bout tha rest o' us?"

Jack looked back at me. "Can't say I need another woman wanting to kill me running around."

She smiled at him, showing several missing teeth. "Heard you defending the girl back there. You my man wouldn't've had to kill him.

That appealed to Jack. He grinned at her. "Fair enough." He tossed the keys to her outstretched hands. "Give us ten minutes lead."

We ran up the stairs and I was nearly out of the main door when I realized Jack was not behind me. I turned to see him searching a desk drawer. "Jack, what are you doing?"

"Getting me effects."

I glared but knew better than to try to argue with him so I went to a closed door to help look. It was a closet. "Jack," I called as I recognized the coat and he came to throw everything on. "Can we go now?" I asked, impatiently.

He winked and placed his recovered hat on top of my head. "Lead the way. Stick to alleys."

I opened the front door cautiously and darted out to grab my discarded cloak before taking Jack's hand and pulling him towards the nearest alleyway.

We stepped over a passed out man and Jack pressed me against the bricks as he looked out at the street. "Which way?" he hissed back at me.

"Left."

Several streets down as we ran in the shadows I realized my error in judgment when I found myself once again unable to catch my breath. "Jack!" I managed. "I can't...I can't..."

He caught me as I nearly passed out. His hands on my hips to steady me suddenly moved up to feel along my ribs. I tried to concentrate on not blacking out as his nimble fingers unlaced the front of my dress to give him access to the binding garment. "Would've thought you learned the lesson the first time we met, Miss Swann."

He cut gingerly through the corset and I leaned my forehead into his neck as I was able to breathe deep once more. Finally I leaned back and smiled at his familiar face. "Mayhap I was hoping you would disrobe me again," I teased.

He smirked as his dark eyes sparkled. "Miss me that much, darling?"

I placed my hands on his shoulders and fiddled with his hair trinkets. "Surprisingly enough, Captain, I did."

"Lizzie, kiss me."

I didn't hear him correctly. I smiled at him quizzically. "What?"

"Elizabeth!"

The urgency in his low voice prompted me into action. My hands already near his face quickly pushed at the damning red bandana to push it out of sight as I lifted my mouth to meet his lowering one. I heard heavy boots walking behind me not seconds later.

I felt one of Jack's hands slide up my back to hold my loosened dress up. His other was on my hip so when I felt a rough pinch on my rear I knew it wasn't him.

Jack swallowed my squeak of protest as the man told him, "Way to go!" We heard him whistle down from us and when we broke our lips apart I turned to glare at the officer's back.

"Kill him later," Jack whispered into my neck before putting a gentle kiss on the sensitive skin. I looked back at him, startled, and he brushed his thumb across where his lips had just been. "The lad left a bruise," he explained.

"Oh." I shifted on my feet. "Uh, we better get going."

He started to nod before I heard him say, "Bugger!" His lips were once again on mine before I could question him. This time the kiss wasn't as innocent and the embrace wasn't either.

Jack slid his right hand down to cup my bottom and press me against him. He was leaning back onto a wall but I was still able to get my hands behind his head in a show to push his head closer to mine.

He took advantage of my surprise to run his tongue against mine. He tasted of the Caribbean and the only thing I could hear was my own heartbeat as I matched his bold move with one of my own.

Jack moaned and I smiled before he pressed me harder against him, our pelvises together causing a moan to escape my mouth.

When he broke the kiss I whimpered and he pressed my flushed face against his chest so I could listen to his quickened heart as he studied the area around us. "We need to go," he said and I nodded, moving away from him to grab his hat and my cloak that had dropped in our hurry to hide his features.

"This way," I said, about to lead the way when his hand came out to stop me.

"One day we do that there'll be no deceptions, Lizzie," Jack stated.

"I'm a married woman, Jack," I reminded both him and myself.

"No deceptions," he repeated.

I ignored him and we silently made our way to the sanctity of my home.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack was ever cautious, even when we were within the walls of the house. He walked from room to room, his hand on the hilt of his sword, until he was completely sure we were the only living creatures.

As he paced by me for the third time I reached my hand out to grab his arm. "You are driving me mad! Settle somewhere."

He grimaced. "I'd like to settle myself into bed."

I looked his over, wrinkling my nose. "Bath first, then bed." He opened his mouth to protest but I raised my hand to stop him. "I am the one who had to wash those sheets, _Captain_ Sparrow, and I will _not_ slave over dirty cloths because you were too lazy to take a bloody bath."

He raised an eyebrow. "Point taken, luv. But let it show on the book that I strongly protest this...bath," he spat out the word, "ordeal."

"Duly noted. Come on."

I led him to the kitchen where he put his manly skills to work stroking up a fire while I pushed and pulled the metal tub close to the fire he was playing with. Then I left him to go get some laundered clothes so he might have something to change into.

My hands full of clothes for Jack to choose from I entered the warm kitchen area. He had a hand in the bubbling water, grinning cheekily at me.

"You came too early for a show, luv. Gimme couple more minutes."

I rolled my eyes and dumped the clothing on the table. "Here you go. They are Will's and I know the shirts should be fine but I'm not sure about the pants."

"I'll live," he told me.

I looked in the cupboard and found some lye. "Be sure you _scrub_."

"Want to help?"

I glared at him and strolled out of the area to go upstairs to change into some more comfortable pants and shirt.

Once dressed I walked to my window that overlooked the ocean and leaned my head against the cool glass to watch the water twinkle from the light of the stars. When I was younger I would watch eagerly to see if I could see a pirate ship- my heart yearning for something memorable to happen to me. Years later I was looking at the same water a totally different person. Now I was married to a banished pirate, had broke out a wanted pirate who was currently downstairs without a stitch of clothing, and was, myself, a pirate king. Life had given me a strange turn that day Jack was forced into my life.

I sighed but felt more relaxed than I had in a while. Perhaps it was time to go check on my wayward friend.


	9. Chapter 9

When I cautiously turned the corner downstairs I was greeted with the sight of a shirtless Jack. Thankfully he had managed to put on some pants.

He saw me and pouted as he threw the shirt behind him to put on. "The pants be problematic, Lizzie. Not as small as the whelp so indecent be the word that comes to mind."

"Well, what am I supposed to do about it, Jack? The only other kind I have are my father's and they would be way too big."

"Aye, but not near the constrictions."

I coolly eyes his exposed chest, tan as the rest of him and muscular lean. "Mayhap you should stay away from the rum. It tends to pack on the weight."

Jack looked at his flat stomach then back up at me. "Can't escape from the situations need be escaping from iffn not in a rum haze."

"You're the captain," I said, not caring that I was falling into his word trap. "You are not _supposed_ to escape. But I suppose you need reminding of your captain duties quite often."

He smiled cheekily. "Escaping female tongue be worthy when on a small ship in the middle of nothing."

I stiffened. "You drink to get away from _my_ tongue?"

"Your tongue? Nay. From what I can tell it be a nice addition to the already nice package that makes up on _Captain_ Elizabeth Swann."

"How provocative," I said, snidely.

"Very."

It seemed he wasn't going to answer the question or finish the thought so I went to rummage for some food.

Jack stood behind me, smelling strangely clean, devoid of all the dirt, sweat, and grog from the past. "Speaking of rum..."

I refused to turn around, knowing he stood close to unnerve me. "There is nothing in the house but some old wine."

He moved away and I visibly relaxed and turned to face him. "That be fine, Lizzie. Direct?"

I pointed to a door to the far right. "There is the cellar. But be careful. Father rarely went down there."

Jack took a lit candle off the table. "I'll be back."

I looked back into the cupboard to put together a meal fit for a pirate.


	10. Chapter 10

"The longer the time, the stronger the wine," Jack spouted out after we had finished our late night meal and we drank the wine he had surfaced with, mine in a glass while Jack drank from the dusty bottle.

"You're also a poet," I told him.

"Don't I know it," Jack said with a grin.

"I was never one to drink wine," I felt the need to tell him as I allowed him to fill the glass once more.

"Dry-rotted," he muttered, taking another swig.

"What?"

"Wood's dry-rotted. Down," he flung his hand about," there."

"Oh. The wine cellar." We were quiet for a moment, lost in our own thoughts until I thou of something important. "Jack, where's the Pearl? Where's the crew?"

"Pearl's not here and me crew be with the Pearl," he said in typical Jack fashion.

I tried to follow him. "The _crew_ is with the Pearl but you are here with me. What happened?"

Jack snarled his expression. "Barbossa."

Anger ran through my veins. "That bloody bastard! He took your ship _and_ your crew? _Again_?"

"Aye," he said, sullenly.

"We'll find him, Jack. We'll find him and kill him and make sure he stays dead."

He clinked his bottle against my glass. "We be a good team, luv."

I smiled at him. "So, what's the plan, fearless leader?"

"We should avoid public eyes during the light hours and use the cover of the new moon tomorrow night to use out stealth skills to hide under cover 'til we make sure the suitable ship be suitable after all."

Following Jack's nonsensical words were surprisingly easier to follow once one had been drinking. "And which ship be suitable?" I asked, draining my cup, not bothered by the fact that I was following his speech pattern.

"Our suitable ship be at the docks, Lizzie. Me thinks you made friends with the captain."

My mind raced as I thought about the details of the ship I was briefly on. It was small like the Pearl- something I thought the two of us could handle until we could find our crew again.


	11. Chapter 11

I knew I was in a dream yet I was powerless to stop it and wake up. I was once again in the middle of the whirlpool Calypso had created. I was reliving that fateful moment on the Dutchman when Jones decided to send Will to the Locker. Yet once Davy Jones killed Will he swung around and shot Jack square in the heart as Jack reached for the heart of Jones.

I was crying even as Jones turned my way again.

"Ye can see them again, Miss Swann. Choose the crew for them and as your reward you can warm my bed at night."

I felt the wetness of my tears, couldn't stop sobbing, but I shook my head all the same. "Never. They would rather remain dead than live in your hell forever."

"Are you quite sure of that, miss?" He stepped forward. "Are ye quite sure ye be fine with ne'er seeing them again?"

"I would _never_ want them to suffer," I managed to say before the image of the blood for Jack pouring onto the deck, mixing with Will's caused me enough heartache I wanted to end my own life.

"Lizzie," I heard from faraway but couldn't bring myself to open my eyes.

"Go away. Let me die," I pleaded.

"Liz'Beth."

I felt someone shake my shoulder and I sat up with a cry. I was in my room, not on a ship. And Jack was peering at me curiously, not dead on a deck. But my tears were real.

Jack sat on the edge of my bed and gently wiped away a wayward tear. "What be wrong? I heard ye yell out and when I got here ye were whimpering something about someone not being dead."

I buried my wet face in my hands and let out a shaky sigh. "A nightmare."

When I looked back up he had an eyebrow lifted. "Dream often?"

"Often enough," I admitted, then reached out a hand to grab his. "Stay until I'm asleep?"

He looked at me for a second. "Move over." I did and he stretched out on top of the covers, head on my pillow on his back while I laid on my back beside him. Neither of us moved except to breathe until I turned on my side to look at his dark profile.

My dream lingered in my mind and with a dry sob I put my head against his neck and he allowed me to cry for a moment as he gently rubbed my back. Finally worn out I put my head on his chest, shirtless I discovered, his heart beating steadily in my ear. His skin felt warm as though he had been up top deck all day.

As I listened to the heartbeats that echoed mine I was struck with the thought that Will's heart no longer beat inside his chest. My left hand rested on his and as I was nodding off I felt his hand intertwine with mine and I felt secure enough to drift back off in a dreamless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up when the sun had reached its zenith and the sun beams were lightly kissing my face. I stretched out and stayed in that position, muscles relaxed for a minute. Then I heard a noise emitting from downstairs and I was up and running, unconcerned about the state of my dress.

At the bottom was Jack, still shirtless, who reached out to grab me as I reached the bottom. "Your captain friend," he hissed, pulling me close so I could hear.

I looked up and matched his tone. "What's he doing here?"

"Don't know but find out before he decides to come in."

He released me and I grabbed one of my father's coats still in the house to cover myself before going to the entrance. I checked to make sure Jack was hidden from view- he was hidden so well I was hard-pressed to locate him- then I opened the door. It was indeed the rude captain, the very one whose ship he would be devoid of shortly. "May I help you?" I asked in the most polite voice I could muster.

He lifted an eyebrow at my garb. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, not at all."

The captain flashed a grin to me. "Late night?"

I looked down to see my nightgown showing under the coat and my bare feet showing underneath that. I clinched the coat tighter. "I am feeling unwell. I must have overslept."

"May I come in?" he asked, politely.

"No!" I said quickly, steadfast in my position. "How did you come to find me? Why are you here?"

He leaned smugly against the door frame, trying to get a better look in. "Are you sure we can't be better situated in your front room?"

"I am a woman alone in this house. I don't believe my reputation would survive such a blow if I allow a man in my home unsupervised. State your business or leave."

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "It appears the pirate had escaped."

I made an appropriate gasp. "How horrible."

"I knew from the altercation yesterday you might be in danger."

I smirked at him. "What makes you think he would come here to extract revenge when he could flee away free into the night?"

"You can never tell what these bloodthirsty men will do. Especially if he's been too long at sea and he sees a helpless woman."

I straightened stiffly. "I can assure you, Captain, I am very capable of taking care of myself."

He smiled, showing he did not believe me. "I will be at Molly's tonight if you need company or get scared."

"Noted. Now, if you will excuse me." I sneezed for effect and closed the door, turning to lean my back up against it.

"Handy of him to give that info," Jack said from beside me, coming out of nowhere.

"Shit!" I jumped and glared at him. "You need to really resist the urge of sneaking up on me."

He raised his eyebrows. "Ye know I be here."

"IN the house. Not right here!"

"Here be in the house, luv."

I rolled my eyes and started to walk towards the stairs.

"Prepare to leave tonight, Lizzie. The wind fares good." 


	13. Chapter 13

My father's cloaks were much too big for us which worked to our advantage. The hood over Jack's head hid his features marking him a pirate and criminal and mine hiding that I was female. He stopped us in the shadows to study the vessel we were about to steal, presumably to see how many men she held.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked softly, fingering the sword Jack had me carry.

"Plan?"

I glared at him though he couldn't see it. "There's no plan? We just run on deck and threaten the crew and they will be willing to hand her over?"

Gold from his mouth flashed in the dim light. "Sounds like a plan."

I resisted from pulling the sword on him and grit my teeth as I followed him to the ship. We were nearly there when we were stopped by a man on the dock next to the ship.

"Halt there," the lad said. "What you want?"

Jack's voice came from under his hood, a strong voice that was matter-of-fact. "Your captain sent me here to let you know to make the ship ready for departure."

It was the confidence in his posture and words that caused the boy a pause instead of dismissal. "My captain?"

"Aye, ugly chap, long of tooth."

Although I wanted to laugh, I stood there quietly, not wanting to draw attention to myself.

"Yes, well, why he be wanting to leave?" I t was asked more out of curiosity than questioning Jack's authority.

Jack grabbed my arm suddenly and pushed me in front of him, dragging the hood off my face. I struggled against him, trying to twist out of his grip. "Let me go," I hissed at him, stomping the ground next to his foot, causing him to shift as if in pain.

"This little minx is his personal treasure he is eager to loot," he said, slurring his words slightly to hide some of his dialect.

I tried to follow his lead. "I'll not be stolen in the middle of the night. Release me or I shall alarm the constable."

The boy laughed and leaned close to me. "Our captain knows the constable well. Would you want to evoke the captain's wraith?" Then to my astonishment he reached in my cloak and squeezed a breast.

I kicked out at the boy and spit in his face. Jack reacted nearly immediately, jerking me against him while using his other to stop the on slaughter.

"Orders are clear," Jack told him. "No one harms the girl."

The lad used his sleeve to wipe the spit off as I glared at him. "See why he wants to get outta here, though he might lose his vitals to this wench."

Jack put his hand so arrogantly over my mouth I was tempted to bite his fingers. I instead struggled harder than I had to, not making it as easy for Jack as he expected as we boarded the future ship of ours via a plank.

"Would ye stop being so rough?" he hissed at one point in my ear. "We be on the same side, 'member?"

I heard shouts that signified readying the ship and instead of arguing with him I allowed my body to go limp.

"Umf," he let out, nearly stumbling over me. "Not carrying ye, Lizzie."

I twisted in his grip and jumped slightly up, causing Jack to catch me out of reflex as I curled my arm around his neck and put my mouth near his ear. "But it's such a grand idea."

He growled as he used the stairs closest to us to navigate to the lower deck. "Damn pain in the arse," he muttered.

"Jack, the plan?"

"What plan?"

Sometime I though he acted ignorant on purpose, as if to challenge my worn patience. "Jack, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, I bloody well want ye to walk. Ye be heavy."

"I am not," I argued, knowing full well the statement had nothing to do with our subject matter.

"Ever carried yourself?"

"Everyday, thank you very much."

"Then why you arguing?"

My free hand grabbed Jack's shirt and pulled the ends together under his neck. "Tell me there is a plan for this heist or so help me, Captain Sparrow, I will be tempted to end my suffering by quite literally choking you to death."

He tilted his head down at me and looked amused. "Since you put it that way, there is a plan. And you are walking."

He released me so suddenly I nearly didn't catch my balance as my feet landed awkwardly. I used Jack to keep from falling all together and silently conceded that provoking the man in certain situations was not such a good idea. "Are you going to tell me this so-called plan or is my part just to stand here and look pretty?"

"Hm," he said, "not sure about the pretty part."

I punched him in the arm and looked around where we stood. "How many men you want with us?"

"Little as possible."

I was surprised to hear him give a straight answer but covered it well. "I'll take this level. I think surprise will be to our advantage."

"Can't be too many whelps on the place. Stuff a rag in the mouths, tie their hands, truss them up deck."

"Right."

Quietly moving through the bowels of the ship I was able to sneak up behind three crewmen and lead them like sheep up on the top deck where Jack was lording over my captured and his, looking pretty pretentious.

To say I was surprised that the last of the sailors put up a fight would be a lie. Nothing ever ran smoothly since meeting Jack Sparrow. The only thing I was surprised about was that it took so long for something to happen.

He was a tall man so I was unable to get the sword around to the front of his neck. Instead, I put the point to the small of his back and said in a gruff voice, "Hands in the air. Don't try to resist."

He did. He turned so quickly I was pressed to see him move at all. His surprise at his glance at me didn't make him falter but a second then he grabbed the sword blade between two hands and tried to twist it from my grip.

The maneuver would have worked except for the fact that I learned the sword from one of the best and the move he tried screamed pirate. The sword wanted to make my wrists turn uncomfortable. Instead I turned my body around, wrists over my head, before jerking the weapon out of his grip. Sword to his abdomen I told him, "Stop fighting. I will hurt you."

He laughed and stepped back, putting himself in a corner. "You wouldn't dare hurt me."

"I wouldn't."

"You're a woman. You despise violence." To prove his point he moved to the side, out of the corner.

I followed his move with the blade. "Try me."

He grinned, a devilish handsome grin, that reminded me of Jack's in a way. He palmed the sword and went to shove it away before he took off. I, however, pushed the weapon roughly against his skin before drawing it out of his grip, blood glinting off the sharp edge. He looked a his bleeding hands as I let him feel the tip in his side. "You bitch!" Before I could react he hit my face with the back of his hand.

I tasted blood and put my fingers up to feel the cut my teeth had made. I pushed the sword more into his side. "That's it. Let's go up top. Now!"

He docilely started walking out of the room but turned swiftly, kicking the blade out of my hands, leaving me defenseless after a quick scuffle gave him my sword. "Now, you make our way up top. How many's with you?"

"Enough to capture all but one of your crewmen," I said, truthfully.

"Truly, you must me ones wench." He prodded me forward. "Let's go."

I made it to the top deck swiftly, casting thoughts about my escape though I was not worried. Jack would do something.

"Ah, Lizzie!" I heard him greet, looking like he was a cat that ate a canary. "Was wondering what took so long."

The man stopped me on the stairs, yet to reveal himself, poking the tip sharply into my back. "Answer him," he hissed.

"Sorry, Cap'n. Makin' sure my part be clear."

From where I stood I say Jack's eyebrow go up at the title. "Is it?"

"Aye, Cap'n, mine. Can't 'count for tha rest o' crew's areas."

"Why ye standing around? Got work to do, get up here," he demanded.

"Aye, Cap'n." I started to take a step towards him but a hand gripping the back of my shirt stopped me.

Jack gave me a glare. "Now, Swann." I saw him reach for his gun and hold it to his side.

The man behind me muttered something I didn't catch. "What?"

"I said, now," Jack repeated in a vicious order that made me believe his anger.

I was grabbed around the throat and pushed forward. "Listen to your captain, girl."

'My captain' raised his pistol with a steady hand. "I suggest ye release her before I get mad for having to waste a bullet."

The hand loosened around me. "Jack Sparrow?"

I took advantage of the man's distraction, stomped my heel of my boot down on his toes, twisted as he howled and planted my knee between his legs to watch him crumple to the ground.

"You...bitch," he wheezed.

"You nearly made me a mutineer." I kicked my sword away then kicked him in the side.

"Elizabeth." Jack came up beside me and gently pushed me away. "Watch the prisoners." As I bent to retrieve my sword I saw Jack smile as he gave a hand to the downed man. "Henry Jacobs. What you doing with this crowd?"

He grunted as he stood, shooting daggers at me. "It's a job. What are you doing with this whore?"

I stepped towards him with my sword extended, giving him a glare that would stop most people in their tracks. Jack watched me with amusement since it wasn't him receiving the look. "She be me first mate."

I cleared my face but Jacob's surprise was clear. "You the captain?"

"Jack," I interrupted. "I hate to break up this meeting but we must get moving."

"Right. Jake, we are taking this ship. You stopping us?"

I gripped my sword hilt but the man grinned. "Was gettin' bored wit' this crew anyhow."

Jack went to the helm with Jacobs following while I stayed with the handful of men we had gathered. I watched my home slide away once again with no regrets in my heart.

"Girl," came a voice from behind me and I barely controlled my reaction as I was startled.

I turned and looked up at the taller man. "My name is Elizabeth."

He grinned, showing some gold himself. "Fancy name of a pirate." He reached out and touched my hair, which still retained its curl from Jack's rescue. "Fancy hair for a pirate." I frowned and moved out of his grip. "Ye've not the attitude of a pirate but of a bred lady."

I crossed my arms. "Did you come to comment on your observations of have you something else in mind?"

"Jackie-boy said to free the prisoners."

"Jack said...excuse me." I made my way to the helm, keeping an eye on our new friend. I placed my hand over Jack's to get his attention. "Free the prisoners?"

He looked at our hands then smirked at me. "Don't feel like feeding them or the like. Let them go."

"Go where?"

He waved his free hand randomly in the air. "Away. Iffn they can swim they are free to go home."

I nodded and started to walk off but stopped and backed up. "What about this Henry fellow? I don't trust him."

His mouth curved wickedly. "You don't trust anyone, luv."

"I do so," I protested, indignantly.

"Who? The whelp?"

"I trust you," slipped out of my mouth and I was thankful it was dark enough to hide my embarrassment as he laughed. "Do you trust this Jacobs?" I hissed at him.

He sobered slightly. "He be a pirate, Lizzie."

Satisfied at the answer I left him and started cutting the rope holding the men. "The captain is being most generous. You are all free to go." I gave one a shove towards the rail.

"There's no boat here," the man announced.

"What?" asked another. "We supposed to swim?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed the man overboard, smiling at the splash. "Who's next?" 


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I don't own Pirates. If I did there would be more movies faster...**

* * *

"Jacobs!" I heard Jack call after awhile, breaking my reverie.

"Yeah, Sparrow?"

I stood and stretched. "That's _Captain_," I corrected.

He smiled at me. "You don't like me much, do you, Princess."

I smirked back and made my way to Jack. "Very smart for a crewman."

He followed. "An' why be that?"

"Perhaps you had good schooling, Jacobs. How would I know?"

"She always such a hateful smart-arse, Jack?"

Jack raised an eyebrow as if to ask 'what now'. "Wouldn't cross her then turn your back," he offered.

"Thanks fer tha advice. So, what be it, Miss Elizabeth? Are ye jealous o' my relationship wit' Jack? 'Fraid o' bein' replaced?"

I snorted. "I don't give a bloody damn what type of relationship you have with Jack. I'm not exactly the jealous type."

"Ye that secure in what ye think our friend feels 'bout ye?"

I didn't bat an eye. "I'm that confident I know what he feels for other people."

"Jake," Jack interrupted us, "be the ship filled with rum by chance?"

The man grinned. "By luck tha captain had a taste fer tha stuff."

"Then bloody well bring it up, man!"

Jack tied off the wheel of the helm so the commandeered ship had a steady course and plopped himself against the wood looking pleased. "Look, Lizzie, a compass that _actually_ points north."

I rolled my eyes from my spot by the rails. "How strange that is. Imagine, the possibilities are limitless."

"I sense some wonderment in your tone, luv," he said with a grin.

"Well, there's definitely a tone, Jack."

Before anything else could be exchanged Jacobs was back with several rum bottles. "Where's tha rest o' ye crew hiding, Jack?"

Jack took the offered bottle happily and gave a good drink. "On me actual ship somewhere," he flung his hand towards the open waters. "'Tis out there. And I aim to find her again."

I took the bottle of golden liquid and savored its sharp, sweet taste. "If you can hang onto her it would truly be a miracle."

He pouted at me. "Now I do have to say the...second time weren't me own fault, Elizabeth."

Jacobs, too, took a healthy sip of the drink. "Second? How many times you lost her?"

"Uh, three."

"So far," I felt the need to add.

Jacobs barked out laughter. "Oh, I'm sure the story will be worth listening to. Do tell."

"Well," Jack started, "incidentally the first and last reasons for me having to end up in this exact city both times causing constant emotional turmoil on whether this time be me last is exactly the same. My traitorous first mate turned traitor and took my bloody ship."

The man turned to me. "Don't look over here. I'd personally love to be with the ship right now. I didn't know Jack when this first mate mutineered. The first time."

"Ah. I see why tha thought o' turnin' ye traitor in Jack's eyes would be a bad thing then."

I shook my head. "Mutineering is never a good practice if you want to live free under the code."

Another pull of the rum and Jacobs was ready to ask more questions. "Captain, huh? I wouldn't've e'er pictured ye bein' cap'n."

The 'Cap'n' smirked. "Meant to be."

"Ye kill ye old man fer tha ship?"

His smile faded. "Nothing like that. Got tired of the life I led so I changed my ways and found men to take lead from me."

Jacobs turned up the bottle and threw it over the rails after he finished it. "So, ye were a law-abiding man?"

He nodded once. "For a season."

The young man looked at me. "And what of you, darlin'? What be ye story?"

I took the bottle he opened for me before speaking. "Jack saved my life several times and I saved his from boredom."

Jack nodded his agreement. "A simple yet simply complicated relationship, really."

"More of a parasitic relationship if you ask me," I muttered but without conviction as I felt the rum warming its way down my throat and spreading inside.

Captain Sparrow just smiled. "Now, Lizzie, no need to think about yourself like that. I don't think of you as a parasite."

Jacobs laughed at our not so good-natured banter, at least on my part, and uncorked our third rum as I tilted my head back and the bottle up to get that last tasty drop. "What o' Cap'n Sparrow?"

I smiled at him. "I tend to agree that he is quite a pox and burden."

"I meant the _other_ Captain Sparrow."

I gasped and dropped the object in my hand, disregarding the glass that shattered on the cured wood near my foot. "There's more than one of them? I can barely deal with Jack."

Jack looked only slightly amused. "Believe he is referencing my own father in a grand effort to learn more about me onesies."

"Nothin' like that," the man denied. "Just interested in how ol' Cap'n Teague fares."

In my rum hazed mind something clicked. "Teague? Captain Teague? With the law book?" I snapped at Jack for a response.

He looked uncomfortable but nodded. "Aye. That is him."

Jacobs smiled. "So, he got tha pirate codes, eh?"

"Hush," I told him. "_He's_ a _Sparrow_? Captain Teague Sparrow is your father?"

I think Jack tried to hide behind the brown bottle. "Hence the matching surnames."

"You've met Cap'n Teague?" asked Jacobs. "How could you _not_ guess the relationship between 'em. The resemblance be uncanny."

"Well, pardon me for missing _such_ an important detail but I was a little distracted by the whole navy fleet surrounding our hideout," I told him, bitingly. "Please accept my sincerest apologies."

Jacobs ignored me as he turned back to Jack, finishing yet another bottle swiftly. "How's your mum?"

"Shrunken."

"Excuse me," we both said at the same time.

"Old captain must've had her head shrunk when she died to carry it with him."

I curled up my lip. "Charming."

"Romantic, really," Jack said serious-like. He started to hand off the drink to me then looked suspiciously at the wood by my feet. "Why is the rum never safe with you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Forgiveness, my captain." I placed my hand out. "The rum?"

He looked skeptical. "Spilt liquid is bad for your health on my ship, luv."

I took a step towards him to try to grab after the bottle when my boot came down on a piece of glass and I lost my balance, falling head first. My hand collided with someone so I grabbed clothing to keep from falling all the way down. Hands under my arms steadied me as I stood once again, pushing my hair out of my face though I was embarrassed.

Jack was giving me a grin, not releasing me yet. "Told you. Hazard to health."

I became aware that Jacobs was clapping. "That be perfect! Did tha two o' ye practice that?"

I snatched the blasted bottle up and carefully backed my way to my previous position. "Bloody pirate," I muttered as I glared at Jack.

He had the audacity to look innocent, hands palms up in the air. "Not my fault. Me onesis had nothing to do with that dropped bottle."

"Had you relinquished the rum in the first place I would not have slipped. And, actually, this most certainly IS your fault because had I not been startled by the fact that Teague was your father then I most certainly would not have dropped the bottle. Which was nearly empty, for the record."

"'Course I have parents, Lizzie. You think I was born of the sea?"

I shrugged. "You very well could have been Poseidon's love child with a maiden."

"A wench, more like," Jacobs chuckled.

"Point being, you could have told me, Jack," I said, glowering slightly.

He looked at me thoughtfully. "I see. Aye, good point. My question is when would've been the more opportune time? While my dad was pouring over the codes to stop anarchy at the meeting just introduce you two? Dad, this is Lizzie, the female version of me. You should get with her dad for a tete-a-tete."

I frowned. "Not appropriate, Jack. My father is dead."

He kept his expression clear as he raised his eyebrows. "Outside, then, when we were pitted against the Dutchman, ships caught up in the cyclone maelstrom created because some pirate decided to piss off the Tia Dalma, who, amazingly, was, in fact, the sea wench Calypso."

My frown deepened as I saw were he was going with his line of talk and the point he was making. Henry Jacobs was watching the both of us with interest, unaware of how the conversation was going to go.

"I agree," Jack continued, pausing only for a drink, "the best time was probably when I was getting us off the Dutchman before the halfling sea creatures decided to cut our hearts out instead. Could have told you then but then, honestly, Lizzie, what would we have talked about now?" He shrugged and offered me a glinty grin.

I glared back at him because I could. "We'd still have found one reason or another as to why everything bad that happens is still your fault."

Jack smirked. "Aye, suppose you look at it crossways enough all goes back to me fishing for haughty princesses that day at port."

I crossed my arms. "I am _not_ a princess."

He leaned towards our silent companion, enjoying himself way too much. "Didn't hear her deny the 'haughty'."

"I am _not_ haughty. I'm surprised a _pirate_ even knows what that word means."

Jacobs laughed. "Know who she reminds me of? Ye mum. She had a princess complex too."

"My mum was no innocent princess, never fear."

I stamped my foot in frustration. "I am most certainly not a bloody princess, you infuriating man. One day you are going to push me too far, Jack Sparrow, and you'll wake up with my foot up your arse and the blade of my sword crammed far down your throat."

"Captain," was his reply.

"Ooh, piss off," was the only thing I could come up with and would have stomped away if not for the fear of slipping. Instead I grabbed the rum from Jack's still clean hand and opened up my throat.

"Is she mad?" I heard Jacobs ask.

"Most assuredly," replied the captain.

"How long will she be angry?"

"She'll forgot about it soon."

"I'm still here, you know," I ranted for good measure.

"Aye, luv," Jack winked. "There indeed."

"And I'm still mad."

"Aye, that too."

I huffed and settled for grumpily leaning against the rails of the ship.


	15. Chapter 15

Jacobs eyed me curiously then addressed Jack. "How did ye cap'nship come 'bout?"

"Glad you asked. Ships come slowly about the sea and one must strike when the lightening is least likely to cause the tide to turn against a man. Captainship is earned not made and a crew grabbed need not be trusted for time in the journey of treasuring and the like. A loyal crew follows a leader which gives to the title of captain but precariously so. A ship, a crew. A hat. Offer a legend chance, eh, Lizzie?"

Having no idea what he was spouting. I just nodded and had a drink, remembering to glare.

Poor Jacobs just stared. "So...ye got a ship an' a crew?"

Jack nodded. "And a hat, mate," he said, touching the one perched on his head.

I rolled my eyes. "He's being modest." I looked at him. "Unless that story is not correct."

Predictably they looked at me, Jack with an openly curious expression. "Go on, luv."

I pushed away from the side of the ship, weaving slightly, wanting to watch Jack closely during the story to determine the truth I had always been dying to know. "Legend has it that you were a man of notable nobility, an admiral in the East India Company, in charge of shipping and delivery of a ship. Until you got curious about your precious cargo and, much to your surprise, found you were carrying live passengers."

His mouth curled up. "Disturbingly interesting," he commented, not giving out more. Henry Jacobs looked enthralled.

"The story says you delivered the slaves to a safe place and was branded a pirate by those in charge of the company. You accepted this brandation with flourish, apparently, renamed the ship and has been a terror of the seven seas, a burr in the Company's arse ever since."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "That is one of the stories of my life." He kicked the shattered glass aside with his worn boot and took a step to be directly in front of me. He put his hands out, running the up and down of my arms without actually touching me, keeping me captive with his eyes. "Personally, I like the part about me slaughtering the poor bastards aboard my ship to save them from a life of slavery. Then, to protect me, killing my crew to keep the secret safe."

I blinked, bringing my hands up to touch his coat, his resting lightly on my waist. "I don't believe that. You aren't that ruthless."

"Been known to."

I shook my head, squeezing my hands, the image of the scene strange in my head. "No. You never kill without honor."

He smiled at that. "All you've seen and still have a heroic painting. Why?"

My hands slid up to frame his face as if acting on their own. "I know you. You're a good man, Jack Sparrow. I've seen it." Then before he could, I added," Captain."

He placed his mouth near my ear, causing me to shiver. "Lizzie?"

"Aye, Jack?"

"Trust me, luv?"

"Aye," with no hesitation.

He placed a quick kiss on my lips before pulling apart all together. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me with him. "Jacobs, man the helm."

I heard amusement in his voice. "Direction?"

Jack never looked back as he marched us with determination. "North, mate."

I started to gain my senses and tried to pull away. "Jack!"

He stopped right before the stairs and put his rough hand on my face. "Perception and trust."

Not fully understanding yet guessing my role, as it were, I took his hand and led the way to the captain's quarters. 


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: A present for my reviews! Although I do not agree that story parts should be ransomed for reviews I do like to know what I do is appreciated! Thank you!!**

* * *

Jack closed the heavy captain door with a thud that echoed and applied the lock before turning back to me. "Time for bed."

I looked at the large bed supplied and back at him. "I'll not do this, Jack. I may have lost some of my senses up deck due to drink, momentum, and boredom but I am a married woman and will not bed with you like a common whore."

He smirked. "Duly noted. But your captain gave you an order."

I crossed my arms. "As Pirate King I renounce your orders of debauchery."

Jack stepped forward and I stepped back, nearly stumbling over a chair. "Trust is an emotion hard to gain yet easy to lose once one starts using their brain to create situations that never truly exist."

"What are you up to?"

He grinned. "What you mean, luv?"

I took a chance and took a step. "You dragged me in a room for 'perception' when you know bloody well there is always deception between our so-called caresses. So, dear friend, what are you up to?"

He rolled his shoulders and look longingly at the bed. "Full circle of trust. Truth reveals when unobserved."

"Could this backfire? Jacobs turn us back to turn us in?"

His boots were loud on the boards as he passed me to go to the porthole. Sunlight, amazingly, started to light the horizon. "Think he could fool me, luv?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nay, because it's not at all possible to trick you or anything."

"He is not doing quite as good a job distracting me, Lizzie, darling."

I sat on the bed and reached down to take off my boots. "Jack, what's the plan with the Pearl?"

Jack glanced back at me from his post. "Plan?" he asked, making a grimace.

"Oh, I forgot that the word is nasty to you," I said, sarcastically.

"I've no need for plans."

"How do you expect to find her?" I pulled my shirt out from my pants ignoring the wandering eyes.

He patted his compass attached to his person.

I grinned wickedly at him. "Are you sure the _Black Pearl_ is the one thing you most desire right now?"

Jack pushed away from the window and plopped down next to me. "And what else would you be suspecting that I desire, Elizabeth?" His eyes, connected to mine, were mysterious in their teasing.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Perhaps rum."

His mouth twitched up in the corners. "Perhaps." He placed his arm around my shoulders. "Shall we test that theory?"

"As you like. You are, after all, captain."

Jack chuckled. "I love it when you make a point so close to my own black heart."

"Misguided heart, maybe."

His smile widened. "Your misconception about me is one of the reasons I keep you around."

I smiled back and stretched my legs in front of me. "What are you waiting for, Jack? Nervous about what your compass could show?"

"Just wouldn't want to hurt your feelings, luv."

I opened my mouth to answer him when a loud yawn escaped and I tried to look dignified even as Jack raised his eyebrows and laughed.

"Past your bedtime, little one."

I stubbornly shook my head. "I want to see what the compass shows, Jack."

He struggled with it at his belt and finally handed the instrument to me. "Go for it, luv."

I willed myself not to blush as I shoved it back into him. "I don't believe we would find the Pearl following what I most desire."

Jack's grin was wolfish. "And what do you desire most?" he asked, placing his mouth so close to my ear I could feel his breath.

I shrugged his arm off my shoulders and glared as I crossed my arms. "Most like this bed."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me. "To do what with whom?"

"To sleep. By myself," I snapped at him.

He waved a be-ringed finger in my face and tsked. "My dearie, Elizabeth, has nary a person told you that the least sleep you have the more you tend to be the creature that make men cower and shiver with fear?"

I scowled. "Yes, well, too bad it doesn't happen to you."

"Indeed."

We were silent for a moment. "Open the damn compass!" I yelled at him. "I'm tired but can't go to sleep until I know for sure I won't be awoken a prisoner."

"I'll warrant you'll lose that bet between your eyes and this here bed." He leaned closer to me and I stubbornly held my ground. "Why fight me, Lizzie? You know you will not win."

"I could stop fighting, Jack, but then what fun would that be?" I leaned slightly towards him with my chin set.

Jack immediately backpedaled, looking flustered. "What is the thing you wish me to show you?" he asked.

I tilted my head, studying his features. Jack was a hard case to figure out. "What?" I asked as I realized he had said something.

"What?" he repeated.

"What?"

He gave me a half smile. "We playing this game all day, luv? I can see where it would get tedious at times."

"What did you say?"

"About what?"

I threw my arms in the air. "Well, if you don't know and I don't know then it makes for horrible conversation."

Jack rolled his eyes while smiling. "What will it take to get you to shut your incessant mouth of yours so we might get some precious winks of sleep?"

"We?"

"Aye, Lizzie. It was long hours since left your warm soft bed. And wouldn't want young Jacobs to get the vastly wrong impression of my skills in the bed."

I looked at him. "You'll be sleeping."

"He don't know that, now do he."

I was so mortified I could feel the embarrassment from the top of my head to my uncovered toes. "I can't do this, Jack. I can't sit here knowing that _that man_ thinks we are...knowing each other in a...carnal way." Jack burst into laughter and I pushed against him as tears welled in my eyes. "It's not funny, Jack. I could just die from humiliation that he thinks I'm a whore."

Jack brought a thumb up to my cheek to wipe away a stray tear. "Ah, but he is thinking you belong to me and that is the difference."

I glared through my tears. "I belong to no one."

"For all intents and purposes you do." I opened my mouth to protest but he quickly added, "Mayhap Jacobs leave you be now he thinks I've claim on you."

I tiredly wiped my face. "He has no interest in me aside from antagonizing me, Jack."

Jack's brown eyes looked my face over with a seriousness that wasn't like him. "A man at sea too long always is interested in a woman, Lizzie. Especially one like you." He gently put his hand on my arm and pushed me towards the bed. "Now, be a good girl and go to sleep. When you wake I'll show you where the Pearl is with the magic of my captain skills."

I rolled my eyes but for once did as he bade.


	17. Chapter 17

The hill again. No washing this time. I am alone in my misery as I look to the ground to see a fresh mound of dirt. A recently dug grave.

I fall on my knees, barely recognizing the pain to them as I study the crudely made marker in front of me. I read the etching and I wail as my heat shatters into a million pieces. I feel hands on my shoulders but I push them away because although he is there, my grief is my own. All I had been through had not prepared me for this...

I woke up in a sheen of sweat and I sat up, confused for a moment before I realized where I was. And that I was alone. I used the cover of the bed the pretentious captain had so generously given us to wipe off my face and decided to leave the room.

Getting my bearing I headed to where I felt sure the food stores were. To my excitement I discovered the captain not only had restocked his ship prior to us requisitioning it but he had a perchance for fruit. I grabbed a huge red apple, almost moaning with the first bite of the sweet, juicy thing then snatched another before heading up deck.

When I climbed the stairs to open air I noticed that the sun was well passed its zenith. I had slept well into the afternoon.

Jack was at the helm and I saw heard him and Jacobs laugh at something exchanged before I was even with them.

"You let me sleep the day away," I accused Jack.

He grinned and snatched the untouched fruit away from me. "You are so attractive just sleeping. 'Twould be a sin to wake such slumber."

"Plus," Jacobs added, "ye be much more agreeable 'sleep."

I glared at him. "Jack, can I shoot him?"

"Not now, luv. Wait 'til boredom hits."

I snorted at Jacob's look before taking a glance at the working compass. I tapped it with a frown. "I do believe this instrument is faulty. Jack, do you still have your trusty compass?"

He nodded once. "That I do. Checked my bearing ago so the heading is true enough."

I looked in the direction we were heading. "What's there?"

"The Americas."

I gasped. "He can't be!"

Jacobs touched my arm and I jerked away with a frown. "What have I missed?"

"The whole conversation apparently," I said in biting tones.

He frowned. "What be in tha Americas?"

"The Fountain of Youth," Jack and I said quietly together.

"An everlasting Barbossa," I said with a shiver. "I thought we'd not see that again."

Jack sighed. "Mayhap we send him to Will Turner's Locker for good this time."

"Un, Cap'n," Jacobs interjected. "I think you mean Davy Jones."

"No, I don't."

"Davy Jones is dead," I told him.

Jacobs' mouth hung open. "That's impossible."

I glared at him. "Must you argue with everything I say? Davy Jones' heart was stabbed by..." I stopped as I looked up at Jack, unsure if he wanted anyone to know how it truly happened.

"Bootstrap Bill had a son. William Turner killed Jones and became the new Locker owner."

Jacobs looked to be in shock. "Are ye sure?"

"We were there, Jake. Right there." He placed a hand on my sleeve as if he knew I was affected still by the events.

Jacobs finally grinned at Jack. "Adventure seems ta follow ye, mate."

"You don't know the half of it." 


	18. Chapter 18

After Henry Jacobs went below to rest Jack tied off the helm and stood with me at the bow of the ship, studying his compass every now and then.

"Jack, do you think the ship's captain is following us?"

He had discarded his coat and vest, leaving on his hat and weapons over his light shirt and dark pants. "Most assuredly, Elizabeth. No captain allows himself to lie down when being outwitted by a pirate and a woman."

"Will he be able to catch us?" I worried.

He frowned in thought. "Though she isn't the Pearl, she is the fastest ship on the port. We are fine for the moment."

I bit my lip in thought. "If she isn't as fast as the Black Pearl then how will we catch them?"

"Not to worry, luv," he said, cheerfully enough.

"That's what I was afraid of."

"Iffn we know where they are going we can cut a quicker path," he explained to me.

I frowned. "How's that?"

"We not have the weight or numbers of the crew of Barbossa has. Therefore, physics show we should hit land faster."

"Physics, Jack?" I said with a small laugh. "Who are you to be talking physics?"

He gave me a good-natured frown. "I'm your captain. Now, go adjust the main sail to hit the open wind."

Sound travels a long distance on the open sea. Therefore, when we heard the familiar sounds of cannons we were sure it was a ways off. But Jack was excited.

"The _Pearl_, Lizzie."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You already knew we were in the right direction."

Rested, Jacobs approached to get some news. "How be we trackin' ye ship, Cap'n?"

Jack smiled at the usage of his title. "Sea turtles, mate."

I struggled to keep a straight face. I wasn't about to spill the "broken" compass magic to someone like Jacobs.

"Sea turtles?" he repeated incredulously.

"They are great for many things," I told him until I lost control of the laughter and started bellowing. "Sea turtles."

Jack, with the pretense of concern, patted his hand on my back. "'Tweren't the funny, luv."

I wiped my eyes to clear the tears that the laughter brought. "Sorry."

"Ship's ahoy!" Jacobs shouted, startling both Jack and myself.

We looked up and saw a blot a ways on the horizon.

"Interesting," Jack said and grabbed his eyepiece.

Unsure of what to do I just hung around the bow of the ship we commandeered to watch the lame ship come closer still. Jack steered us close to the sinking wreck. We were fairly close when another ship came out of the water.

"The Flyi_ng Dutchman_!" I said excitedly as Jack left Jacobs at the helm to join me. Jack was watching the proceedings grimly. I could see several men clinging onto driftwood barely hanging on. The sinking vessel looked to be a merchant ship and there were bodies strewn everywhere.

I waited as I tried to glance for Will. Suddenly, I saw him! I wanted to call out to him but he wouldn't be able to hear me with all of the commotion. He stood there as if waiting for something. The men pitifully cried out for help but Will didn't appear to notice.

I turned to Jack. "Why is he just standing there? Those men need help."

Jack's mouth made a straight line. "He can't help them."

"What do you mean he can't help them? Why the bloody hell not?"

"It is his job to escort the dead, not the living, Lizzie."

"So, he's just going to wait until they die?"

"I don't think he's going to wait."

As we watched Will seemed to cause wind to gust across the men, knocking waves and debris into the drowning men. I was horrified as I saw my husband become a cold-blooded killer. I clutched Jack's sleeve. "Do something!"

"Like what exactly, Elizabeth? You just saw what he's capable of. What am I to do?"

"Stop him! Save those men! You're Captain Jack Sparrow. You've killed Davy Jones."

"So you want me to stab Will's heart?"

"No! But you shouldn't be afraid of him. Stop him!" I repeated.

He scoffed at me. "Them men are marked. Turner will have them even if I interfere and that would turn his attention on yours truly."

I hit his arm in frustration. "We're going to sit here and watch those men die?"

"They're dead," came Will's voice from behind me and I whirled on him.

"You killed those men because you aren't on that ship to save people?" I asked, furious.

He looked calmly at me. "They would have died either way. I didn't see any reason to prolong the inevitable."

"Who _are_ you?"

Will frowned. "William Turner, captain of the Flying Dutchman."

I placed my hands on my hips. "What happened to the man I love, the man I married?"

"I'm still here, Elizabeth. But certain things must be considered." He looked to Jack and nodded. "Sparrow," he greeted.

Jack nodded back. "Turner."

Will looked back at me. "What are you doing here, Elizabeth?"

I was still so mad tears were in my eyes. "How dare you question me when you've not answered mine."

He sighed. "You have to understand that this is not something for you to understand. My ship can't hold living souls. There was nothing I could have done to save them."

"You could have waited until we could rescue them," I said, ignoring the fact that Jack had told me he would do nothing.

"I didn't notice you here. Incidentally, Jack, the Pearl did this. I had assumed it was sanctioned by you."

Jack looked triumphantly at me. "Ha! Told you!"

I rolled my eyes. "We should be upon it soon."

Will didn't look happy. "Why are you here?" he repeated.

I glared at him. "I suppose you think I should sit at home quietly and wait for you to come back like a good wife."

He took my hand. "I see many tragedies on this water, Elizabeth, and I don't want to lose you."

I took one of my hands back from him. "You are the _cause_ of some of these tragedies. And I'll go home when I feel I should go home. I'm an adult and shall be treated as one."

He looked like he was about to protest when Jack stepped up. "You knew when you met she'd be no housewife, lad."

Will sighed. "I wish you would consider going back, Elizabeth."

I was cut off by Jacobs arrival. He had tied the helm and had come to look at who we were talking to.

Jack beamed. "Jacobs, this is Bootstrap's son I was telling you about. Will Turner, Henry Jacobs."

Jacobs looked a little uneasy. "Ye tha cap'n o' tha _Flying Dutchman_?"

"Aye."

Jacobs looked at my remaining hand still in Will's grip. "How ye know each other?" he asked, nosily.

"I'm her husband," Will said, plainly, before I could stop him.

Jacobs' gaze went from me to Jack and appeared to start to say something when Jack ordered him back to the helm.

"Where's your crew, Jack?" Will asked.

He shrugged. "That way," he pointed to the general region of the Pearl.

"Elizabeth, I must go. I love you."

I snatched my hand from his and turned my back on him, knowing it was childish but not caring. Then I stomped to my room to have a good cry.


	19. Chapter 19

I was curled up on the bed, having almost cried myself to sleep when I heard the door open. By the sound of the boots I deduced it was Jack. He came around and sat on the side of the bed beside me.

"Go 'way," I told him.

He reached out and touched my arm. "You alright?"

I sniffed. "No."

He removed his hand but stayed where he was. "It is alright for you to be upset, luv. Even though you love him."

I sat up and wiped my eyes. "That's just it, Jack. How could I love the monster he's become?" I sniffed again. "How could I be married to him?"

Jack shifted. "You aren't."

I frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

"Technically you are not married."

I sighed before replying. "It won't make me feel better but I appreciate it."

He gave me a wicked smirk. "What would make you feel better?"

I shoved him away as he leaned closer. "Cheating would not do it, Jack."

He leaned closer still. "Technically he is not living."

I had to smile as his features came closer to mine. "Still trying to seduce me, Captain Sparrow?"

"Succeeding, I'd say," as he gave my lips a small kiss. Then another.

I put up my hands to block him a third time. "Although I am upset he is still my husband."

Jack jumped up and started to pace. "Elizabeth, you are not married."

"Yes, I am," I said, stubbornly.

He glared at me. "As stated previously if you were married he is a dead now."

"What do you mean 'if'?" I had to ask, intrigued at his ranting.

"The captain of his ship can marry a couple. The _captain_ of _his_ particular ship."

I gasped. "Barbossa married us."

He nodded. "On my ship."

I stared at Jack in disbelief as his words echoed in my head. "Stop. Why are you doing this?"

He looked baffled. "Me? What am I doing?"

"Lies, Jack. They're all lies. Even now you try to rip Will and I apart."

He stood in a quick anger. "I'm not the one who just killed those men."

"Oh, I'm upset with him to be sure but you...you are the biggest instigator I know. I should have guessed you'd be on top of this, digging in just deep enough to plant the idea."

Jack glared and looked like a fearsome pirate. "You are over wroth so I'll look over that."

I glared back. "Seems suspicious that Barbossa, the only one who can confirm or deny your statement is conveniently not here."

His dark eyes flashed. "We'll see him soon enough." Then he stalked out of the room.

Was I fair in my attack to Jack? I honestly didn't care but I laid my head back down as I tried to wrap my mind around the things I'd heard and seen.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning I was refreshed and decisively made my mind up that Will had done the right thing given the circumstances. Jack's blatant lies on the subject still warranted the cold treatment and he seemed happy enough to let the riff stand with his lack of apology.

I went to stand beside him at the bow of the ship. "I've decided to go home once the _Pearl_ is rescued, Captain Sparrow."

He gave me a blank look. "I'd never thought I'd see the day you would let anyone tell you what to do, Miss Swann."

"That's Mrs. Turner, thank you. And no one had told me what to do. I am doing what I believe to be best for me."

He turned to face me, an angry expression on his face. "Bullshit, Elizabeth. You're running away."

"Oh," I said as I crossed my arms. "So, you fancy yourself a mind reader, Jack?"

He copied my stance. "Don't have to read minds, Lizzie, to know a coward when I see them."

I bristled. "How dare you? After all we've been through and you have the nerve to call ME a coward?" I was yelling at this point but didn't care. "All those times you've hid behind someone else or shoved someone in front of you. I had to chain you to the bloody mast of your ship so you would serve your purpose."

He narrowed his eyes. "I came back."

"You would have run again."

"I was hardly given much of a choice in the matter."

We had been in each other's faces yelling our displeasure but his anger in the statement surprised me. "Is that what this is about? You've never forgiven me for that incident?"

He scoffed. "You killed me, Elizabeth. All's fine in our world."

I was in his space once more. "I knew you had a good reason to lie."

"Trust me, luv, if there was one person I lie less than everybody else 'twould be you."

I chose to ignore his sensical babble. "Once we find the _Pearl_ it's over between us."

He made an angry gesture, his eyes flashing. "Why wait? You so eager to go you can leave mow."

My anger made me calm. "I am not that inclined to die, thank you. I've been to World's End and once was more than enough."

A gasp startled us apart once more. Jacobs stood there, staring at us. "Ye've been ta tha end o' the world?" he asked, awestruck.

"To rescue Jack. Should have left him there."

He snorted. "She's not without blame so do not consider her altruistic. 'Twas by her hand I arrived at World's End. And I believe I had managed to save myself by the time your ragtag team landed on my rock."

Jacobs shook his head. "Mercy, Jack. Adventures sure do follow ye."

"Or he finds them," I muttered.

He shot Jacobs a glare. "Why are you eavesdropping, mate?"

Jacobs rolled his eyes. "'Twas hard not ta wit' all tha shouting, Jack."

"Captain," he barked.

"Captain," a meek Jacobs responded.

"Go back to the helm!"

"Aye, Cap'n."

I studied him coldly. "Was it necessary to yell at Jacobs? He has nothing to do with this."

"It's more bloody satisfying than yelling at you."

I was surprised. "Why is that?"

"Because Jake's not stupid 'nough to fight back."

I glared at him. "Agreeing with everything you say blindly is more stupid than taking everything you say with a grain of sand. You're nothing but a washed up pirate too drunk to keep up with your own bloody ship."

"I am your captain."

"I am your king."

"Cap'n," Jacobs interrupted once more. "There be a ship ahead."

Jack broke from me to look out. "I know that ship."

"It's the _Pearl_!" I said excitedly, anger momentarily forgotten.

"And the _Dutchman_. Bugger! My ship!"

There were no clues as to the fate of Jack's ship. No telltale signs of smoke or sinkage but we saw no crew either. We steadily gained on the still Pearl, Jack getting more agitated the closer we got.

"He did something to my ship I'll kill him and his bloody monkey deader than before."

I agreed. "He was pretty dead before until the Tia Dalma raised him."

"Maybe Turner can keep him dead this time," he said, before heading to the helm to guide us closer to the Black Pearl.

Jacobs and I hoisted the anchor overboard as Jack smoothly made us level with his ship. Finding a board we all walked the plank to the empty larboard deck. Then we heard voices to the starboard bow and made our way there.

The sight was something. Barbossa and his fickle crew were being visited by Will and not liking what he had to say by the looks of Barbossa's red face.

"Captain Barbossa!" Jack said with a grin.

His mouth curled into a snarl. "Sparra," he said as he turned to face us. The rest of the crew turned in surprise.

"Rose from the grave. Rose from the grave," Cotton's parrot stated.

"Cap'n!" Long said. "Ye be alive!"

Jack crossed his arms and stood with his feet apart to give them a formidable look. I took position at his left shoulder while Jacobs flanked his right. "'Course I'm alive. You saved me from my untimely death."

"Aye, Cap'n," Carter spoke up. "But Cap'n Barbossa here says ye be demised."

I shifted so I could give a good glare to the man. "You would think 'twould be harder for Barbossa to trick you lot seeing that he's lied to you in the past."

Barbossa sent a glare to me. "Now, see here Ms. Turner--"

"That's Mrs. Turner," Will spoke up.

Barbossa lifted an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that, Mr. Turner? She seems awful chummy with Sparra."

"Not to mention the fact he's not captain of my ship," Jack muttered.

I kicked his boot. "Later," I hissed.

"Barbossa," Jack ignored me, "we've some business to discuss."

"Aye, I suppose we do." They made their way to the quarters of the captain.

Will walked up to me. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I felt like stopping the Pearl was the least I could do for you."

I was shocked. "_You_ did this?" He nodded. "Well, thank you, Will. I'm sure Jack appreciates it as well."

"No doubt, Elizabeth."

I held my hand up to stop him. "I understand, Will. This is you now, not you before. Just like this is me now, not before."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning," Jack said as he came up behind me, "Lizzie wants more high sea adventures. With your permission, of course."

"Elizabeth?" he asked.

I crossed my arms. "I do like the open waters," I told him.

Will sighed. "Keep her safe, Jack. I love you, Elizabeth." Then he was gone.

I looked to Jack. "Barbossa?"

"Gone," said Jack. "He has himself a new glorious stocked free ship."

"I suppose you didn't mention the fact that it is also a hunted ship."

He grinned. "Can take care of himself." He started to walk away.

"This isn't over between us, Jack," I told him.

"Never is, luv," he called over his shoulder, smirk firmly on his face.


End file.
